A Hero's Gotta Suffer Sometimes
by Td03
Summary: The Kid, originally. Female Conan deals Black Organization ACTIVELY, make plans, dodge bullet, hack their systems, taking the interest of them, others and Kid's already caught up in the Arc for poking his nose into Pandora. Bell Express at Vol 78. "Tantei-chan's in my favor now " - "I'd insult you, but you wouldn't understand and your brain might implode of information overload."
1. Chapter 1

**The Kid**

**Okay, First things first, I like Conan. Especially his showdowns with the Black Organization. One thing you should know, I am still pissed on still not buying Meitantei Conan Special Edition VS the Black Organization a few days ago. :(**

**Anyway, the pairing will be Conan and Kaito. NOT Slash! I'm gender bending Conan. I hate slash. The story won't focus on romance shit, It'll focus on Conan and Haibara's silent battle with BO. 'Cause I'm kinda tired and ticked that they're just waiting for the BO to make their move and stayed quiet as kiddy kiddy kid.**

**I'm in need of a beta later for KID's cards, tricks and overall performance. I'm from a non-English country, so my grammar might suck and my vocabulary isn't vast like other experienced authors out there. Dear God, your writing skills are so high you NEED to quit writing fanfictons and start writing your own fictions! You're wasting your talent here! You could get money and fans, 'ttebayo! (Not that I even like the thought of fans, but, Hey, no matter what all moral speeches says, money is the most important thing if you live in a big city)**

**There will be not much about Ran. I don't hate her, I just... 'hate' her kind of character. More specifically almost all of characters like her. The main character is always paired with their childhood friend and their childhood friend is someone who is so loyal to them, such a damsel in distress, so needy, have stupidly temper and magical strength, so kind and caring and loving and I am sick of it. SICK of IT. Totally sick of it! *snort***

**The only character I actually hate in Conan is Sonoko-bitch. And Kogoro-teme mildly, I guess.**

**On with the story, er, prologue (?) Naww.**

* * *

**The summary concludes that the Black Organization is keeping an interest on a rare genius prodigy child. And Conan is ACTIVELY hindering them and not just being lazy and waiting for Ai to come up with the cure nor for them to make a move. Takes place after the whole Bell Express fiasco at Manga Volume 78.**

**Disclaimer... oh yeah!... If you don't even know what a D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R is then it's safe to say you are either a newbie here or just plain dumb.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Die Young **by** Ke$ha**

"You've killed Sherry?" Gin asked Vermouth through the cellphone. He never let his cellphone out of his side, even when he charges it, so he was positive no one is listening on his calls, "You're **certain** of this?"

"I am... Bourbon watched her go up in smoke along with the storage carriage. Aren't you satisfied with just **Sherry** being reduced to ash?" Vermouth replied and she hung up. This is all just too good to be true. Something's not right here...

* * *

Vermouth smiled, it's always fun hanging up on her calls with Gin just to get on his nerves.

"-But I was so surprised." That's one of Silver Bullet's little friends huh? His tone is oddly innocent. Shouldn't he be worried his 'little' friend had gone 'missing'? "To think that Haibara was in Room B in Carriage 7 all along?" What? She survived?! But..

"It was free because it was the dead man's room."

"She took a rest there when she was coming back from the toilet because her cold was making her dizzy."

'I see. **They** predicted that if there was a room that she would run to it would be that one, so Yukiko was waiting for her there and took her into protection..' Vermouth speculated, eyeing that innocent looking little Sherry. 'So that phone call from the boy...'

_'I can't find Haibara **anywhere**!'_

'That was all an act to keep me stalled in Yukiko's room... He'd been listening in to out conversation! But wait.. then who was the girl? The one who blew up before Bourbon's very eyes...' Vermouth was snapped out of her deep thinking when she heard the Blonde Suzuki heiress' voice, "I am so gutted.. because of this, Kid-sama won't be able to come on broad on the train."

Vermouth saw Silver Bullet-chan pointedly ignoring the two girls chatter with her own phone. The little shrunken detective put up a smile and giggled a little, "My bad! My bad! That was kinda close, huh?"

Yukiko had earlier joked about her side having a special guest. And if this special guest is the one who poses as Sherry, that means this person is talented on the art of disguise to be able to fool Bourbon. And from what Silver Buller-chan is saying, it means this person is now safe and away from the blown up train. But she had bombed the compartment in the middle of a bridge, this person would have to jump down into the river, but to get to the nearest shore the time lap wouldn't fit with how quick Silver Bullet-chan is talking to this special guest.

Vermouth had been watching the little girl for a long time. She watched her interaction with others. Silver Bullet-chan's usually uses snappy comments. But in the presence of other adults she would make herself look like a normal girl, if a little tomboy. The only ones ever had the privilege of seeing the real her are herself, criminals, 'little' Sherry and that professor... and Kid.

And if what the Blond Suzuki heiress said is true... then that means the one imposing as Sherry was...

'Im-Impossible! That was... Kaitou KID?'

* * *

"That's all you can say? I didn't sign up for this! They have GUNS and BOMBS and what the hell?! Who were they?" The fake Shiho Miyano shouted to Conan via cellphone. He almost pissed himself when the person he's told to impersonate told him there were, not one, but multiple bombs that was already set to blow up in 2 minutes give or take under that sheet. And that 'Bourbon' guy holding out a gun at 'her', talking about impersonating this 'Dai Moroboshi' person- who happens to be a spy from the frickin' FBI- around the area to see his contacts reactions to make sure if he really is dead. "If I hadn't hidden my glider in the storage hold just in case, I'd be charcoal-grilled right now!"

"Well since this is YOU we're talking about, I'm pretty sure you're prepared, like you said, 'just in case'." He could practically here the smugness in her tone, "Anyway, consider yourself out of my debt-"

"HELL YEAH I AM!" He cut her off. But tantei-chan just ignored him.

"-and remember to drop off this phone I gave you back at the agency." And tantei-chan dared to hung up on him.

'That little brat...'

_'I need you to disguise yourself as this woman and shake off the bad guys going after her. Your conversations with them will be monitored and picked up by a microphone. She herself will be waiting in a separate room and will tell you everything you need to say via an earphone. They'll probably try and corner her in the storage hold, where they've set some explosions, probably, maybe, so be careful.'_

"Out of your debt?" He mumbled and tore off this woman's face, revealing his own. He threw the mask away down the river to drown, "Consider yourself in **my **debt from now on... Tantei-chan."

* * *

"Kogoro-ojisan!" Conan yelled from the living room, hoping Kogoro could hear her downstairs. It was late Friday, tomorrow's holiday and after her latest 'encounter' with the Black Organization, she **needed** to do **it**. And she'd need Kogoro's laptop. The Sleeping Detective is, as of right now, not drunk and is writing his famous monologue about Yoko with his laptop.

"What?!" Kogoro shouted up, irritated that he now forgot his praise for his favorite singer along the lines of '-you shine brightly as the sun yet you cut me deep inside like the moonrays of-'

"Yoko's live on tv now-" Conan's vision towards the tv was now blocked by Ran's Dad's back. 'Well, that was a record.' she idly thought and jumped of the couch, she ran towards Kogoro's office and sat on the chair. Mildly amused at Ran's Dad's 'handsome -or-so-as-he-claimed' face picture on the screen, she started tinkering with it.

'Got you.' she thought giddily. Sure enough, she managed to find that little chip Amuro, or should she say Bourbon slipped in to hack into Kogoro's files. Now, what did Heiji said again? Oh yeah! Find and cut the little navy blue wire to cut automatic search proof. Well easier said than done. The little thing is too thin and it sticks to the chip like its part of it. After a few hard working minutes and a bit of sweat, she cut it off with a sharp, small pocketknife without turning the chip dead and alert the Black Organization and Bourbon. She fixed the mainboard back and turn the laptop on again. This time, Bourbon's chip's file is visible. Now all she needed is to hack through the firewall.

She pulled something out of her pocket. It was a flashdrive. A normal looking storage flashdrive. Except it's not a normal storage flashdrive. Heiji gave it to her. His Dad's close friend was a legal hacker, who's now also a technician who invented this little thing to overcome any hack-proof securities. This thing's not openly sold, only exclusive to the Central International Agency and his own police corps. Heiji gave this thing to her a long time ago, she still couldn't believe the password to open it was The man's Mom's cat's name and his uncle's name, 'Snuffles [space] + [space] Cooshman [space] + [space] Armatage' (**Yeah... I totally stole that from Now You See Me**)

Cracking through the chip's firewalls, she managed to open it. "Damn." she muttered in disbelief. Bourbon's really sloppy it seems. All of his business files with the Black Organization are here. The only thing that pissed her off is that it's full of the first seven days. There's none from previous weeks or years. Which means Bourbon must have transferred them to his other flashdrive or he deleted them. He could have repeated the cycle each week or every one month. Either way, she's not taking even more risk. She copied every single file, repeating the flashdrive's main function program several times to break the codes as she had no time nor clue to figure out the passwords. After it's all set and done, and after a little more mess, she left the laptop to sit innocently in the office.

Pocketing the flashdrive on her other pocket that holds her pocketknife, she ran up her room while yelling, "I'm going to bed!" which was promptly ignored by Kogoro who is too into Yoko's voice and Ran who is sleeping too deeply after today's extra practice and tests.

* * *

It was way past midnight now, from the bug he hid in the agency, he could hear Kogoro's snoring, and the add channels from the TV. Mentally smirking at the detective's idiocy of giving him the agency's spare key, he went inside and opened the laptop.

'5... 5... 3... 6... '

His amusement of how easy this is was cut off by the silent dread inside when he saw his chip's program was visible. He opened it, while momentarily glad his works was still there, he stared in horror at the message from a new folder. At least, that was until he read the message,

'Anokata and Gin's suspicious of our mission yesterday. Too easy.'

'Vermouth,' he sighed in relief. He didn't really think it was too easy. It was pretty the same thing as usual. The only difference is that Sherry was too important to be left alive, so she HAS TO be dead, unlike their other targets. He shrugged, might as well review the whole ordeal at a later date. But first, transfer.

* * *

**Don't expect me to write any time soon. My timetable's too much this month, what with all the exam, competition practice, exercice club or whatever school related activity and subjects.**

**Review, at lest until it's 5 in a week or I'd be depressed all over again.**


	2. NOT A HIATUS, BUT A NOTIFICATION

**ATTENTION! TO ALL OF MY FAITHFUL READERS AND ONLINE FRIENDS, MY QUOTA RAN OUT AND I CAN'T ACCESS MY ACCOUNT EVEN THROUGH WIFI, SEEING AS THE SYSTEM FORBID FFN FOR PRIVACY PROTECTION PROTOCOL BULLSHIT. FAVE 'DEEP CUTS' AND IF I UPDATE A CHAPTER, IT MEANS I CAN ACTUALLY ACCESS MY ACCOUNT HERE AND I'M CURRENTLY ANSWERING YOUR PMS AND REVIEWS.**

**HOWEVER, I AM NOT QUITTING ANY OF MY STORIES! IN FACT, I AM WRITING THEM IN MICROSOFT OFFICE WORD! SO PLEASE KEEP AN EYE ON THEM! THANK YOU!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Kage no Kenshi**

**Zaqhirix Cheshire**

**Bd05**

**Mae Bleu**

**Carottal **

**GuiltyKingOumaShu **

**silver tears85**

**Fundindar**

**Only a Guest**

**DGMx 07 ghost lover**

**ploThief **

**Ninuhuju**

**furrballnerd**

**Moonsoul121**

**Gashadokuro Amanojaku**

**Clancy1018**

**MiniMonster98**


End file.
